Rosemary Baby
by Korilian
Summary: Sam proves that even she can make the mistake of touching alien stuf with drastic results for Daniel (slighly revised)


Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
This is the slightly revised version, I started this story because I thought the moral dilemma of suddenly having a kid was interesting, but that didn't really catch at 2 pm…  
  
Rosemary baby  
  
Colonel Jack O Neill covertly studied the faces in the crowded tent they where currently occupying for signs of hostility. They being his team, the notorious SG1. Well, notorious in some circles at the very least. Some rather powerful aliens had apparently taken a liking to them, though he wasn't sure if he should be happy about that one though. With allies like that who needs enemies, he thought bitterly. They did have enemies actually, who had also taken a liking to them… or more specifically their heads… on a silver platter… most likely after a rather painful and long torture session. Yep, that was his life. Jack O' Neill intergalactic soldier/freedom fighter.  
  
The possible hostiles in this case where not all that hostile. Basically they where big hippies… Vegetarian nomadic hippies... The kind that never settled down, but just danced around the planet in their colourful garments singing of love and piece while marvelling on the beauty of their world… which he had renamed Woodstock by the way. Daniel was right. PX-489 just didn't cut it. They where so horrible happy and nice that it made him wonder if they to had adopted the drugs and free sex mentality that the Earth hippies had embraced. They also had golden eyes, which had given everybody a big scare at first. After having determined the possible hostiles where still less then hostile he turned his attention to his team. Daniel had easily adapted to the language of the flower children and was happily chatting away with a local woman whose name might have been Brill… or something else entirely. Languages really weren't his thing. Neither was talking in general, or so he had been told. Moving on to Carter. Major Samatha Carter was drawing symbols in the sand, obviously trying to gauge the scientific level of the locals. He could be wrong. She might just be bored like he was and passing the time by making sand pies. While Teal'c was just sitting there looking impressive as always. And it really was impressive. Jack had tried it on occasion to pass the time, but he had found just sitting there with a blank look for hours at a time quite difficult… not to mention boring. Not even a mental version of 1000 bottles of beer on the wall could help that.  
  
Back to Carter who had jumped up and was now waving frantically for them to come over. 'YES! Action!' Jumping up casually, dragging his space monkey away from the young women who was at this point practically throwing herself at the young Egyptologist. 'Talk about the Axe effect…' they made their way over to his 2IC, "What's up?"  
  
In an unusual show of disrespect against her superior she shoved him aside before he could tramp all over he latest drawing. 'Nay on the sand pies I guess.'  
  
"Sorry sir. But look!" She was unable to filter the excitement out of her voice as she waved at a familiar symbol.  
  
'But yay on the bored ness.' Jack silently added.'  
  
"I was trying to see if they ever had contact with alien species… well after the Goa'ould had left at least…"  
  
"To the point major." He interrupted impatiently.  
  
"Right sorry. I was showing them a symbol we have often encountered on Worlds that have been either occupied by the ancients."  
  
"Symbol?" 'Must have missed that one.'  
  
"Anyway, they recognized it." She continued softly muttering, "Or at least they I think they might have."  
  
Daniel was already talking to the man in question, "Well you where right. They've seen in a cavern a few clicks from here."  
  
"Clicks?" 'Dear god! Military discipline is rubbing of on Dannyboy… creepy.'  
  
"We have to check it out sir!" Back to Sam.  
  
'Definitely Yay on the bored ness… what am I saying, I'm bored to!' "Good work Carter. Any idea how we can find this cavern?"  
  
Daniel piped up, "Brill says she's willing to show us."  
  
'Of course she is… Hey I got the name right!' "Good work. Okay campers say by by, we're moving out."  
  
They had been walking for over an hour and Jack was seriously beginning to wonder which part Daniel had mistranslated. A couple, or clicks. "Hey Daniel did you know the ancients had a symbol?"  
  
Brill made a chirping sound, which was immediately followed by a chipper translation, "We're here!"  
  
Jack merely signed as he gazed up at the rather immense opening in front of him. He wasn't even going to dignify this with a sarcastic remark.  
  
It was a big shock when Teal'c did it in his place, "I believe you are correct."  
  
'Nope, just stating the obvious.'  
  
The young local was obviously reluctant to enter and starting talking rapidly. Seeing how her language was already pretty fast she now sounded like a very musical though mad freight train on a rampage.  
  
"Brill claims the cavern is the home of demons and that we shouldn't enter."  
  
"Just tell her she can wait outside."  
  
Daniel transferred the message, which resulted in her clinging to his arm and making more chirping sounds. The Egyptologist turned slightly red as he translated, "She uhm… says she sure I will protect her."  
  
'Hey, the kid's finally catching on.' "Okay so she comes. Lets go people and be careful. Those stories are bound to come from somewhere."  
  
Slowly the team made it into the dark cavern, taking out flashlight and weapons as they went. Carter carefully studied the rough walls, "Just a cavern so far."  
  
"There is a bend up ahead." Teal'c pointed to empathise his point.  
  
Brill paled a bit and clung even more to Daniel. "She says children have sometimes entered the cavern on a dare, but never beyond this point. Beyond the light of day the demons dwell freely."  
  
"Charming." Jack sighed sarcastically ignoring the pang in his gut. Something must have spooked of the locals.  
  
Carter went first, "Oh my God!"  
  
The team came running after her, "What's wrong? Oh wow!"  
  
A giant laboratory/library stretched out before them. Alien's writings lined the wall. "Dannyboy, quick translation and I don't need to know about the language or people who spoke it."  
  
Daniel ignored the team leader and was already moving past the writings trying to remember how to read it. Brill following as his shadow, "Okay this looks familiar. Lets see… if this means… then this is… Ah!" He turned back to Jack, "I think its some kind of manual. Definitely left by the ancients though it doesn't seem to be in their native language. All I can give you now is a very rough translation. We are the ancients… No more children… something… weakened… Follow the yellow brick road." He shrugged, "I might be of on that last one."  
  
Carter spoke up from behind a control panel, "Well we know they became physically weakened at some point. Perhaps they became barren to."  
  
Teal'c nodded, "Then they would try to undo the damage. The Goa'ould have invested a lot of research in the creation of children. It resulted in the heiresses child."  
  
"Of course!" Carted frantically began studying the buttons, "I thought it seemed familiar! Jolinar has seen similar technology in a Goa'ould lab."  
  
Jack looked on worried, "Hey Carter maybe you shouldn't touch that."  
  
A strange golden light suddenly lit up the room. Daniel slowly looked down to see he and Brill where standing inside a large yellow circle, "Follow the yellow brick road… crap."  
  
Before they realized what was happening a bright flash of light blinded them. When their eyesight finally, returned Daniel and Brill where both lying on the floor. Out cold.  
  
Jack was the first on his feet, "Dam it Carter I told you not to touch that. And could somebody please shut up those damp alarms!"  
  
"I do not believe those are alarms O'Neill."  
  
***  
  
1 The Gateroom, Cheyenne Mountain  
  
It was a strange sight that came through the stargate. Jack sans jacket was supporting a very dazed looking Daniel while trying to keep the base personal from shooting his Egyptologist. They where a bit thrown by the brand new golden eyes the good doctor was sporting. Sam was wearing a strange and unusual mixture between guilt and adoration. Guilt for Daniel and adoration directed at Teal'c. Or rather what the large Jaffa was carrying in his arms, safely wrapped up in Jack's jacket. Teal'c was also directing adoration at the thing in his arms and appeared to be… cooing!  
  
General Hammond finally came to his senses and ordered his men to stand down, "Damn soldier I thought I told you to turn of those alarms!"  
  
"They are of sir."  
  
Hammond moved closer to the window and grabbed the mike squinting his eyes, "Is that a baby?"  
  
Rather then waiting for the debriefing General Hammond followed his team into the emergency room for their regulation check up. The lights had been dimmed slightly since they seemed to be bothering Daniel and the baby, "I want some answers and I want them now." He paused eying his most troublesome team, "Whose baby is that?"  
  
Jack piped in batting away a nurse with a needle, "Well the biological parents are Daniel and a local chick named Brill but all who want to blame Carter say I."  
  
Three I's rang through the room.  
  
Sam just looked very offended, "That's hardly fair sir. You two mess with alien devices all the time."  
  
"And yet, I never ended up with a kid before." This came from Daniel who was obviously feeling better, but had his golden eyes firmly locked on the baby girl that was occupying a little crib beside him a look of wonder on his face. He had been pretty out of it before and this was the first time he actually saw his daughter.  
  
Carter simply coughed something that sounded suspiciously like something not very friendly.  
  
"Major!" Jack still had the same cheerful look on his face, "Mind your language around the baby! You'll warp her!"  
  
"That's enough! I want to know exactly what happened!"  
  
While SG1 started their explanation the news that Daniel and Sam had a kid was already spreading through the SGC…  
  
***  
  
2 Earlier on PX-489  
  
What do you mean those aren't alarms? What else could it be?" Jack was suitably annoyed. He nearly got his eyes burned out, Daniel and his latest conquest where out cold…  
  
3 Back to the present, SGC  
  
"Hey! My latest conquest?"  
  
"Well let's face it Dannyboy, you attract them like flies."  
  
'That's hardly intentional."  
  
Jack noted the pissed of look General Hammond was sporting just in the nick of time and felt it might be a good idea to continue, "Right back to the story."  
  
4 Earlier on PX-489  
  
…and he was feeling the beginning of a nasty headache really not being helped by that wailing.  
  
"I believe it to be an infant. Ryac sounded as such when he was a newborn."  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?"  
  
"You where inquiring what was the cause of the noise."  
  
"Oh right." Jack pulled Daniel to his feet and shook him a bit to wake him up, only to drop him again with a cry, "AH!"  
  
It was a good thing Teal'c was standing next to him as he managed to catch the dazed Egyptologist before he hit the ground, "His eyes appear to have chanced colour O'Neill."  
  
Jack nodded, another thing penetrating his confused mind, "Wait what where you saying about an infant?"  
  
"I believe it to be the source of this noise."  
  
"… Uh."  
  
"Sir you'd better come look at this!" After having determined Teal'c was suitably keeping Daniel upright he sprinted through the chamber towards his 2IC, carefully avoiding the yellow lines on the floor, "What did you find major?"  
  
Sam showed him a small alcove, covered by some sort of sliding door. It was also the source of the wailing. Without hesitating she touched the doors, watching them slide open.  
  
The two immediately noticed that the alcove wasn't nearly as large as they had first suspected. It was in fact quite small. The small space seemed to be filled completely with a white sphere that was now slowly opening. One pair golden eyes locked firmly on to two pair blue.  
  
4.1 Back to the present, SGC  
  
"Now wait a minute!" General Hammond eyed his team exasperated, "You're telling me that Major Carter pressed a button and you mysteriously ended up with a kid." They had moved out of the emergency room and into the briefing room.  
  
Carter blushed and bit her thumb, "Well hardly mysteriously. We suspect it was the very purpose of the facility."  
  
Daniel added to the discussion, "The procedure does seem a bit crude. I wonder if the ancients where tougher then humans." He shrugged, "Maybe there used to be chairs."  
  
"What about the chance in eye colour?"  
  
Janet took that one, "Well I believe it might have been to make them more compatible. We may not notice it in our daily dealings with the people we encounter, but we have evolved separately from the humans of world for several millennia. Aside from the change in pigment, Doctor Jackson seems to have become more light sensitive, which would be useful for a planet with less sunlight such as PX-489. There don't seem to be any mayor changes though."  
  
"And the baby?"  
  
"Is perfectly human. Despite her unusual conception." She moved to the front of her chair shooting a short look at Daniel who was fidgitting with his sunglasses. It appeared he could do without his regular glasses now, but the light still bothered him. She worried that the same would go for the baby, "There's another thing. I ran a DNA test. It matches Daniels perfectly." She paused, "She's definitely his daughter, at least genetically."  
  
General Hammond leaned back in his chair, "I see. Well doctor it seems you have a decision to make. As her father you have the right to decide what happens next." He gave the young man a serious look, "We would understand if you felt that you wouldn't been able to take care of her yourself. Her birth was highly un-orthodox and with your rather dangerous lifestyle…" He shrugged helplessly, "Either way we will make sure nothing happens to her."  
  
Daniel nodded blankly, it was still a lot to take in, "Thank you sir."  
  
"Very well. Before we determine what to do with her though, I just have one more question… Why didn't you just leave her with the mother."  
  
A collective sigh could be heard in the briefing room.  
  
4.1.1 Earlier on PX-489  
  
"AAAGH! Demon! Kill the demon!"  
  
Jack sighed as he guided the freaked out Brill back to her village. Suffice it to say, the girl didn't take the miracle birth very well, which was ironic seeing her earlier efforts to get into Daniels pants. The moment she realized what happened she had tried to charge the little girl. Because of this he had felt it safer to send the rest ahead to the stargate. He hoped she would get over it once she recovered a bit. Daniel was still a bit a bit confused on the whole thing, as a result of whatever it was that made the kid.  
  
He gently handed her over to one of the elders of her tribe, "The uhm… caves. It would probably be for the best if you avoided them in the future."  
  
The man threw him a knowing look, "Aye, demons dwell there!"  
  
"Right. Is she gonna be okay?"  
  
He merely nodded as a funky smelling pipe was handed to the distraught girl, who seemed to calm down instantly.  
  
'Houston we have a visual on the drug culture.' "Kay then… later!"  
  
4.2 The present, SGC  
  
Daniel was back in the emergency room. He had been here for the past week, as had his daughter. Just in case there where unexpected complications. He had been spending a lot of time building up his resistance to Earths daylight. Although he hadn't actually been confined to the room, he hadn't left very often. Partly to avoid the burning questions the base personal kept throwing at him, concerning his relations with Major Carter and Colonel Jack O'Neill. Apparently they where under the impression that he and Sam had an affair behind Jack and Janet's back, although it remained unclear to him exactly who was in a relationship with who. The opinions on that seemed to vary rather drastically from person to person. Private Reese seemed under the impression that Sam and Jack where in a passionate relationship, while nurse Saunders believed that he and Jack where, although she didn't flat out say it. He was also under the impression that a lot of personal got their inside scoop from reading Wormhole X-treme fan fiction. He really should check it out as soon or if ever he had some free time.  
  
The main reason he had been spending so much time here was that he wanted to be close to his daughter. He had picked on a name to, though he was waiting for the right moment to drop it on Jack.  
  
"Hey Dannyboy! How's Spawnie doing?" Despite the negative sounding name, the adoration in the older mans voice was obvious.  
  
Daniel smiled, "Still going strong."  
  
He moved over and tickled the little girls belly while making funny faces, "Who's my favourite little demon? You! Yes you are, yes you are!" He smiled as she cooed at him and looked up to Daniel, "I heard General Hammond send a team back to PX-489 to talk to good ol' Brill. How was she dealing?"  
  
"Apparently she went nuts the moment they mentioned her daughter."  
  
"That's to bad. It would have been nice for Spawnie to know her mommy." He turned to the kid again, "Rosemary didn't like her little Demon did she? That's okay though, we like you sweetie!"  
  
"I decided on a name." He dropped it in casually between the googly noises and cooing and immediately got Jacks attention, "Oh?" It was obvious Daniel was attached to the kid, but he hadn't shown any sign yet that he was going to keep her. Jack knew that his hesitation came only from the fact that he didn't want her to be without a dad to soon. After all no matter how legendary SG1's luck was, their work was very dangerous.  
  
"Yeah, first I was thinking of naming her after her mom, since it seems she won't have any other ties to her, but while I actually like the name, I think Brill might be a bit unusual for the playground. Then I considered an Egyptian name, but I really didn't want my daughter to end up sharing a name with some Goa'ould we just haven't encountered yet."  
  
Jack was getting impatient. Daniel was dragging this out, like he was giving a lecture. Undoubtedly on purpose, "Well what is it?"  
  
"Actually it was one of the names you suggested." Daniel said smugly. He could see the gears in Jacks head kick into work slowly. He had only suggested the female form of Jonathan.  
  
"Uhm… Joan?"  
  
"Jack I'd like you be the first to meet, Rosemary Jackson. Rose for short."  
  
His CO chuckled at that, secretly happy that his Egyptologist had seemingly made his decision and decided to mention it to General Hammond, "Rosy, cool."  
  
The doctor shrugged, "After the fiftieth time you mentioned it, it just kinda stuck."  
  
Jack noted time ticking away on his watch, "Hey, I just wanted to check in, before I go to see General Hammond." He winked at the little girl who cooed in return, "Have fun."  
  
"Sure, lots to do here."  
  
"Don't worry, I doubt Janet will keep you much longer."  
  
"Well, she's bound to let us go at some point."  
  
Jack laughed.  
  
The next visitor was not quite so cheerful. After getting over the shock Sam had been avoiding him for a while, but now she seemed ready to launch a huge guilt campaign, "Morning Daniel." She quietly shovelled closer, when he waved as a greeting and stuck out her finger to the baby who firmly grasped it, "I heard you named her. Rose is very pretty…" She bit her lip nervously, "Look, I just wanted to say… sorry. I know this screws up your life."  
  
"Complicates." He sighed deeply and put away the rock he had been studying and softly stroked Rosie's cheek. Sams momentary absence had given him the chance to think up the proper reply when she was finally ready to face the beast. She was one of his dearest friends and didn't want her treading around him for the rest of her life, "Sam, look at her."  
  
"But…"  
  
"Just look at her." He gave his little girl a loving glance, "How could something that beautiful screw up my life? Sure things will be a bit… well a lot more complicated. I'll probably have to move. Might be hard to explain to the neighbours how I suddenly acquired a daughter."  
  
"You're keeping her then?"  
  
He nodded, "How could I not?" He shook his head, "Wow, the room is filled with mushy vibes all of the sudden." A mischievous smile moved over his face, "You wanna hold her?"  
  
"Can I?"  
  
He nodded and carefully handed her the baby. Finally she handed the baby back, "Thanks… for everything."  
  
"Yeah. Hey I've been meaning to ask you… Do you want to be the baby's godmother?"  
  
Sam's mouth dropped open, not to be closed again for quite some time. Finally after stammering for a rather long bit and gasping for breath a few times she answered, "I'd be honoured!"  
  
"You'll have to share the honour you know, with uncle Jack, uncle Teal'c and aunt Janet. They'd kill me if I don't include them."  
  
She chuckled, "Poor kid, is she ever gonna have a screwed up family."  
  
"Hey Danny, are we cool?"  
  
"We were never not."  
  
***  
  
5 Several weeks later, SGC  
  
Daniel and Rose would be returning home tomorrow. It was a new home in a child friendly neighbourhood that was filled with everything anyone could ever need for the raising of a child, not to far from Janet in case of an emergency, although Daniel didn't know this yet. He had just trusted his friends when they stated everything would be taken care of when he came home. The house also had good blinders, a must for their sensitive eyes. A fictional mother had been created for Rose as well as flexible policies that would allow Doctor Jackson to bring Rose to work until she was old enough to start school. Janet had done something similar with Cassandra at times.  
  
Until the new day arrived though Daniel was honouring a tradition he had recently started by escorting Jack to the elevator, shaded glasses taking the place of his old pair.  
  
"She was not trying to get into my pants."  
  
"She was so!"  
  
"I refuse to believe I would miss something like that…"  
  
"You always miss things like that! You're like a horse with blinders!"  
  
…  
  
"What I can't get my head around is that there is a symbol of the Ancients. I mean, when did that happen?"  
  
Daniel shot his friend/commanding officer/godfather of his child/intergalactic warrior/freedom fighter/guy who resembles that actor that played Macguyver, a look of utter and all contempt, while making a coughing sound that sounded suspiciously like something not very friendly.  
  
6 The end… you wish! No I'm thinking this is the beginning of a series!  
  
Well that's it folks. Admiration and constructive criticism are welcomed. Whining about spelling and grammar isn't. This isn't my native language and if the Word spell checks doesn't pick up on it, to bad! ( 


End file.
